


Confessions Gone Wrong (Right?)

by KaminariDenki



Series: Webtoon Fics [4]
Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First In The Fandom, Fluff, Love Confessions, Takes place before shit hit the fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaminariDenki/pseuds/KaminariDenki
Summary: Nico tries to ask Daniela on a date, but gets too flustered.





	Confessions Gone Wrong (Right?)

Nico watched as Dani conversed with Monica, gesturing randomly, her hands moving around as her eyes sparkled, brightened by whatever the two girls were talking about. Monica nodded her head, mouth opening to add on, when Dorian called out to the princess.

The princess bowed her head apologetically, the brunette quickly rushing to wave her hands and assure her about something. Monica hurried off to the twins' male counterpart.

Now Dani was alone, staring after her brother and the pinkette.

Nico inhaled deeply, puffing out a big breath of air. He steeled himself, his hands tightening into fists. His boots thumped against the ground as he approached Dani, his movements hesitant despite his loud footsteps.

"Oh hi, Nico," She smiled, her dark hair falling around her shoulders. The sun shone against her pale face, which seemed to glow under its heavenly light. Her eyes, usually a deep colour were bright and beautiful and they captivated him. "Nico?" Her voice drew him from his thoughts.

"H-Hey..." He gave her a shaky smile in return, the confidence he swore he felt when walking up to her was gone, replaced by nervousness, "I... just... Um..."

Her head tilted in confusion, the shadowy locks fanning her face shifted, painted a slight soft yellow.

"I just wanted to... say..." Crippling anxiety rose up in his throat and his face flushed a deep red as he fought for words, his tongue thick and dry in his mouth, "You're..."

Dani's attentive eyes bored into his, her eyebrows raising at the unfinished sentence.

" _Ugly_!" His mind spat out, lips moving to form the words and his vocal cords pushing them out. It seemed his entire body was in correlation to embarrass him as much as possible and stop him from getting a date.

Nico turned around and ran, racing behind some house. He panted, his heart hammering wildly in his chest and his lungs heaving from the erratic beating the former mentioned organ was doing. He groaned and flopped his back against the wall, his legs collapsing beneath him as he curled into a miserable ball. He sucked. He couldn't even tell a girl he liked how he felt.

He might as well just stay here and die so he never has to see Dani again. Seriously, who even insults a person in the middle of a confession!? Losers, that's who.

Nico crossed his arms, leaning them against his knees. He shoved his head into them, grumbling to himself.

His internal degrading was cut short when a meek, confused voice tentatively spoke up, "Nico, what's wrong?"

His head snapped up so fast even Dani winced at the cracking sound his neck emitted. "D-Dani! Look, I didn't mean to insult you, I'm sorry. I was... just... trying to confess..." His voice wavered, growing softer at the end of the sentence.

"Confess?" She blinked at him, her cheeks tainted pink.

"It's stupid. I'm stupid," he grumbled, gritting his teeth together, "Don't worry about it."

Dani knelt down in front of him, resting her hands against his arms. They were a little cold despite the how warm it was outside, "Nico, look at me. Please?"

Her kind, gentle tone allured him to raise his head, so he complied, their eyes meeting once again. Her lips were slanted upwards at the corners and her eyes were narrowed slightly, filled with compassion and mirth. The blush on her cheeks was even bigger now, redness spreading across her cheeks and nose, giving a sense of colour to her usually monochrome style.

"If you're trying to ask me on a date, then I say yes," she chuckled, her palms suddenly burning against his arm where they made contact.

"Y-You do!?" Was his flabbergasted response. His eyes widened.

Dani beamed at him and nodded, "Let's arrange a time, yeah?"

"Yeah!" He flushed with embarrassment, his arms unravelling, one of his hands coming up to run through his ginger hair, "though I wish it hasn't gone this way... Damn I'm pathetic when it comes to love."

"That only makes you cuter..." Dani mumbled, her hands fiddling together.

"H- _Huh_!?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally got around to writing something for Hooky. I'm surprised no one has written anything for it yet.
> 
> Anyways, Hooky is a webcomic on Webtoon. It's by Miriam B.


End file.
